


Good Vibrations

by islndgurl777



Series: give michael guerin a friend 2k19 (make that friend maria deluca) [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islndgurl777/pseuds/islndgurl777
Summary: Liz sits across from Alex in their usual booth at the Crashdown and says, “You’re going to keep it together, right?”He rolls his eyes and says, “Come on, Liz. I am totally capable of putting our personal bullshit aside for one afternoon to do this. I’m not a child.”She stares him down and raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”He sighs and throws his hands up. “Yes, Mom.”





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday my dudes! It's been a long two weeks. I don't know how we're going to get through a longer hiatus, honestly.
> 
> Anyways, I'm handwaving with the timelines a little bit I think. According to the RNM wiki, Rosa was born in January or February of 1989. Given that Liz et al are the same graduating class as I am, she was born end of '89 or first half of '90. I don't know why, but I feel like Maria is kind of in the middle of them, so I put her birthday in summer of 1989 for this fic.
> 
> On top of that, the timeline of the show has been a bit handwavey too. Starts in summer of 2018, and we're already up to November of 2018 as of 1x10. This series of stories has kind of stretched into the months after, so I figure we're in the spring/early summer of 2019 at this point? Whatever, I'm sure y'all don't care about my decision making process here, but I felt like I had to say it.
> 
> Also also, I did my best with Mimi because I really wanted her and Michael to interact, but I just don't know my guys...
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title from Marky Mark & The Funky Bunch.

Liz sits across from Alex in their usual booth at the Crashdown and says, “You’re going to keep it together, right?”

 

He rolls his eyes and says, “Come on, Liz. I am totally capable of putting our personal bullshit aside for one afternoon to do this. I’m not a child.”

 

She stares him down and raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

He sighs and throws his hands up. “Yes, _Mom_.”

 

She smiles and wiggles to get a little more comfortable in the booth. “Good. But I want you to know, you’re not the only one I had this conversation with. I talked to Michael just this morning when I saw him at the hospital. So you’re both forewarned about things.”

 

“Good to know you think so highly of both of us,” he says, rolling his eyes again.

 

“She give you the ‘act like adults or I’ll make you regret it’ speech too?” Michael asks as he walks up, slipping into Liz’s side of the booth.

 

Alex’s eyes shoot to his and Liz has to bite her bottom lip to prevent the smile that wants to form. Alex clears his throat and says, “Yeah. It’s like she doesn’t think we’re capable of holding a civilized conversation.”

 

Michael’s eyes light mischievously and he turns to Liz. “Wherever did you get an idea like that, Ortecho?”

 

She pretends to consider. “Could it be the semi-regular fisticuffs you engage in at the Wild Pony? The mutual verbal evisceration you and Kyle practice with each other whenever you’re given the chance? Could it be the weirdness that’s been evident between the two of you for the past few weeks?” She points between them. Michael rolls his eyes while Alex shifts uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t know, it could be any of those things.”

 

Michael scrunches his brow and says, “No fair, calling me out specifically. What about A--Manes?”

 

“Alex knows what he’s done,” she says, narrowing her eyes on him.

 

He widens his eyes and goes for the most innocent look in his repertoire. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He even flutters his lashes a bit to sell it, smirk curving his lips slightly.

 

She snorts and rolls her eyes as she pulls a pad of paper and a pen from her bag. “Yeah right. I’ve known you long enough to know you’ve done _something_ worth calling you out for in the last twenty-four hours, don’t even front.” She holds up a hand to stop his argument and shakes her head. “Now that we’re through making excuses and complaining about my methods, we can get down to business. Maria’s surprise birthday party.”

 

“Isn’t her birthday like a month and a half away?” Michael asks.

 

Alex snorts and Liz sighs, patting his hand. “Oh, you poor, sweet, newbie. You have so much to learn.”

 

He turns to Alex for an explanation, raising his eyebrows in question. With a small smile Alex says, “Maria is the worst to plan a surprise party for because she always knows it’s coming. No matter what. We’ve been trying for years with zero success. So we never do it on the day; we try not to do it within the week even, because it’s too obvious. We need to plan it way in advance.”

 

“And this one’s a big one,” Liz says. “The big three-oh. Thirty. Three full decades down. It needs to be epic. So. What are our ideas?”

 

They’re debating where to hold the party when Mimi DeLuca enters, beelining for their table. “Sorry I’m late,” she says, sliding in next to Alex. “Maria was being a mother hen.”

 

Liz reaches across to squeeze her hand and shrugs. “That’s Maria’s MO.” She leans forward and narrows her eyes on Mimi. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

 

Mimi throws her hands up. “Not you too!”

 

Liz laughs. “I’m kidding. Mostly.”

 

“Liz, I am fine. I know I was,” she lifts her hand up to her head and wiggles her fingers, “for a while, but ever since Michael and Max,” and she places her palm flat on her forehead, “I’ve been amazing. Seriously, you need to stop hovering.”

 

Michael shifts, gripping his hands in front of himself under the table, and shakes his head, “Mrs. DeLuca--”

 

Her attention shifts to him and she glares. “Michael Guerin, what have I told you?”

 

He sighs and corrects himself. “Mimi. I didn’t really do anything, it was all Max.”

 

She raises an eyebrow and asks, “Were you or were you not the one responsible for convincing him to at least try?”

 

There’s a long pause before Liz kicks his shin. Then, on a sigh, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Mimi smiles and nods graciously as if that’s the end of it. “Now, where are you in the planning process?”

 

There’s barely a pause before Alex says, “We were just trying to figure out where to have it, so we can book a space and figure out a game plan for how to get her there.”

 

“What date did you decide on?”

 

Liz and Alex grin and look to Michael. “Well,” he says, clearing his throat. “The day of her birthday.”

 

Mimi tilts her head and says, “But they never do the party on the actual day.”

 

“They told me, but I figure that’s why it will be a surprise,” he shrugs.

 

Mimi laughs and leans forward to squeeze both of his hands in hers. “I knew you would be a good fit,” she says.

 

Michael blushes and Liz leans into him for a friendly nudge. “Told you she’d like the idea.”

 

///

 

Alex leaves after an hour and a half for his “actual job, Liz, don’t you have one of those?” so it’s just her and Michael and Mimi to sort out the last details.

 

After Michael excuses himself to go to the restroom, Mimi waits until he’s out of sight to interrupt her. “What’s going on with Michael and Alex?”

 

Liz pauses and shifts in her seat. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, there’s so much raw emotion spilling out from them when they interact that it’s going to drive me crazy.” She shrugs before she says, “Again.”

 

Liz huffs out a laugh and says, “They just have a lot of history, and all of the,” she gestures to the decor of the cafe and shrugs. “It’s been a lot for them.”

 

Mimi shakes her head. “No, this isn’t about that,” she nods to the alien on the cover of the menu. “It’s an older ache, and an older ease between them.” She’s quiet as she tries to identify it. Michael returns before she can, so she focuses in on him and says, “May I read you?”

 

He pauses as he slides into his seat, surprised, then continues with a shrug and holds his hands out for her to choose.

 

She runs her fingers lightly over both hands before she lifts his left into hers and looks down at it intently. She hums lightly and says, “You’re a complicated one. You’ve constructed an intricate mask over a fragile psyche. You see it as armor, though you’re trapped within.”

Liz watches Michael swallow hard and scoots closer, leaning the warm line of her body against his. “Like a Dalek,” she whispers, nudging him in the ribs. He lets out a breathless chuckle.

 

Mimi looks up, lips quirking. “A bit.” She looks into Michael’s eyes and says, “You keep yourself safe there. From most things. But every set of armor has its vulnerabilities.”

 

He shrugs and Liz can see his pulse hammering in his throat.

 

Mimi looks back down. “You have a lot of choices ahead of you, but I sense you’ve already made the most important one.” Her lips quirk and she meets his eyes again. “Did you get a dog recently?”

 

Michael laughs. “Does it really count as a choice when _she_ kind of adopted _me_?”

 

Her smile widens and she encloses his hand between both of her own. “It does when you decided to adopt her back. A mutual choice to belong to each other.”

 

He scrunches his nose up and shakes his head. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Liz lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, tension draining from her shoulders down, and wraps her arm around Michael in a side-hug. “You’re such a softy, Mikey.”

 

He scowls and elbows her side to dislodge her but doesn’t try more than that when she only tightens her hold. “Shut up, Ortecho.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to mention I'm on tumblr? My blog is a literal mess of fandoms, but if you want to check it out, my username is the same as on here. (I'd post a link, but I don't know how?)


End file.
